The present invention relates generally to doorstops for preventing a door from swinging back against a wall, and more particularly, to a flexible, wall mounted doorstop to absorb the impact of the swinging door.
One conventional type of doorstop comprises a rigid shank with a cushioned top at one end and a screw at the other end adapted to be threaded into the wall. Such rigid doorstops have a number of disadvantages. If the door swings back against the wall with sufficient force, the rigid doorstop may damage the door notwithstanding the cushioned tip. Further, a rigid doorstop does not yield when impacted from the side. When hit with sufficient force, the doorstop can be ripped from the wall. Another disadvantage of a conventional rigid doorstop is that the cushioned tip can sometimes separate from the shank, which increases the likelihood of damage to the door.
Flexible doorstops are also known. One common type of flexible doorstop is similar to the rigid doorstop, except that the rigid shank is replaced by a coil spring. Flexible doorstops reduce damage to the door, but often bend or buckle under the impact of a door, thus allowing the door to strike the wall. If the impact force is severe, the coil spring may be deformed so that the doorstop does not return to its original position. As with the rigid doorstop, the cushioned tip of flexible doorstops can separate.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved doorstop that can absorb the impact from a swinging door, that will yield when impacted from the side and return to its original position, and is constructed of a single piece so that parts will not separate.